All In The Heart
by StarkLovesShawarma
Summary: It happened so suddenly. He didn't know what to think of these new feelings,but Carlos Garcia was slowly falling for Katie Knight.
1. Strange Feelings

**This plot popped into my mind just randomly about a month ago. I really don't know how you guys are going to react to this, because I'm nervous about uploading it, because its a little weird. Ha! Well anyway, please review, like it or not because I want to know how you guys um, I'm not trying to make her sound like a steryotype thriteen year old. I just imagine her like that because she's sooo tiny for her age! Sorry!**

I don't own Big Time Rush or anything else you recognize in this.

It happened so suddenly. He felt as if these feelings came from nowhere. He hadn't noticed it before, but something about her was...intriguing. She was so young. Being twelve, her figure was barley curving, yet her attitude was quite mature for her age. Her long, chocolate hair caught his matching eyes, the way it draped down her small back. She was so cute, so adorable. So...innocent. These thoughts were so wrong, and so very strange to him. She was just a child, four years younger than him. He was supposed to be attracted to curvasious hips and perky breasts, and he was. But every teen aged girl seemed to fall by the wayside when he glanced at Katie Knight. The preteen was beginning to blossom into her thirteenth year of life, and Carlos had already celebrated his seventeenth birthday. But it didn't matter...he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. But the thing was, his feelings were not sexual what so ever. They were in admiration, and possibly...something more? He had watched her grow up over the course of the fourteen years he had been best friends with her brother, Kendall. Carlos was there in the hospital when Katie was born, he was there when she had took her first steps. He was there when her first boyfriend broke her heart, and when she recovered two days later. Carlos had always been like a brother to Katie, but his perception of the younger girl was changing drastically, and he was beginning to like her, a lot. And he didn't know what to make of these new feelings. They were so strange, but they weren't going away, and honestly, he wasn't trying to make them leave. Carlos Garcia, was slowly falling in love with Katie Knight, and it was freaking him out.

Carlos opened his brown eyes, the bright sunlight filtering in between the blinds waking him up. Rolling over between his sheets, he sat up, the pastel green blanket slipping from his shirtless body. Rubbing his eyes, Carlos glanced down at his red wristwatch. Why had he still had it on? It was tweleve in the afternoon. Sighing, he brought himself out of his bed, snagging a balled up shirt from the floor. Slipping it on, he found that it was the sheer white wife beater he had shed last night before his shower. As he walked out from his bedroom, he was met by smiles as James, Kendall, Logan, and Ms. Knight sat around the table.

"Morning Carlos, you're just in time to sign Katie's birthday card," Ms. Knight greeted him, causing him to perk up at the sound of that name.

Katie.

Carlos' sock covered feet scooted over to the table, seeing an asortment of gifts and wrapping paper. Staring down, his eyes looked over the bright birthday card laying on the surface. It was open, and on the bottom it held Kendall, Logan, and James' signatures. Carlos stared down, contemplating. He was urging so badly to write her an affectionate note, but he pushed that aside, simply writing,

_Carlos._

Sighing, he set the card down, feeling a little...weird. Kendall noticed this strange behavior. "What's up dude, you seem so...off." The blonde noted, making Carlos snap out of it.

"No, dude I'm cool. Just super tired," he lied, prying out a fake yawn. Kendall accepted the excuse as he went back to wrapping the present he had purchased for his sister in sparkling gold paper. It was the yellow, spagetti strap dress that she had begged her mother for when they all went to the mall. Katie wasn't really the fashion crazed type, but when she saw that dress, her inner girly girl must have came out. Carlos closed his eyes as he trudged to the kitchen, imagining Katie in the endearing garment. He smiled, thinking of her beautiful face, glowing as she showed off her new dress. But then, he shook his head, _"What the hell is wrong with me? She's a just little girl,"_ Carlos reasoned with his thinking. But she didn't leave his thoughts. Infact, she was consuming his mind, and he didn't care. Just then, as he was grabbing for the orange juice from the fridge, the front door swung open.

"NO! Katie get out of here, you can't see your presents!" Ms. Knight yelled, jumping from her seat and racing towards her daughter, pushing her into her room. Carlos turned quickly to get a glimpse at the birthday girl, but it was too late. He kicked himself for being so disappointed. Pouring his drink into a glass, he gulped it down, suddenly remembering that he had forgten to get Katie a birthday present. _"Damnit,"_ he scolded himself before placing the glass into the sink. He ran into his room, getting dressed hastily, grabbing his keys and wallet from the dresser. As he raced to the front door, the boys weirdly eyed him.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Logan asked curiously as Carlos' cheeks flushed pink.

"I forgot to pick up a birthday present for Katie, bye!" He explained truthfully, slamming the door behind him as he rushed out. All three of his friends sat, confused. Carlos had never gotten Katie anything for her birthday, let alone freaked out about it. They pushed the thought aside, Kendall took the wrapped gift to his room as Logan and James flipped on the television. The party wasn't even until tomorow anyway, so they had time to relax.

Carlos drove his black Jeep down the streets of L.A. serching for a shop that could possibly hold the right gift for Katie. He hadn't thought through what he had wanted to purchase for her, damn his procrastinating ways, but he wanted it to be something nice. He parked along side a decent looking strip mall, hoping to find something worth getting. He was confident that he could find something amazing.

After venturing into the first ten stores, he found nothing but stupid trinkets and things even he wouldn't accept as presents. The places seemed nice on the outside, but their interiors were just, boring! After about the fifteenth shop, the latino wasn't even paying attention to the stores he was walking into, and became completely embarrassed when he was chased out of an 'erotic' establishment for being underage. As he walked down the sidewalk, he watched as the sun slowly began to set, its orange top only peeking above the hills of Hollywood, feeling rather depressed that he hadn't found the right gift. Just as Carlos was about to reach his car, he saw it. Sitting in the window of the last shop. It was perfect.

Carlos parked his Jeep in the Palm Woods parking garage, making his way up to the second floor of his apartments. It was around seven thirty, so he thought he might take a relaxing shower and watch a little American Idol, to see his cousin Andrew perform. As he walked into the apartment, his froze, seeing none other than Katie, seated on their big orange couch, all alone. "Hey Carlos," the young girl smiled, her eyes drifting back over to the television. The latino slowly shut the door behind him, he could feel his heart begin to thump harder. This may be his chance...

"Hey Katie..." Carlos smiled, setting his keys onto the kitchen table. "Where is everyone?" He asked before sitting down about a cushion away from her.

"Well, my mom took the guys grocery shopping, and I told her I was old enough to stay home alone, I'm gonna be thriteen tomorow! And besides, I knew you were gonna show up sooner or later," Katie smiled, her eyes leaving the television to glance over at her brother's best friend. Carlos felt a blush flood across his cheeks as he realized...this was the first time he and Katie had ever been alone. He wanted to make it last. Boldly, he asked.

"Do you wanna go out?" 


	2. Going Out

**Thanks for the reviews guys, I'm glad you liked it because I didn't know what the reaction was going to be honestly. I mean, I thought their age difference may have been a little off putting, but that factor comes into major play later in the story. Anyway, thanks again for the nice comments, they are greatly appreciated. Oh, and I plan on updating Internal Warfare soon, its just when I was typing the third chapter, my phone decided to be a dick and delete the over 800 words I had written. Cool right? :(**

**I don't own Big Time Rush or anything else you may recognize in this story.**

Katie's big brown eyes went wide. Had Carlos just...asked her out? She must be hearing things. "What?" She asked, her full attention turning to her older friend. A noticeable color change was apparent on Carlos' tan cheeks.

"I mean, no one's here, so do wanna go get something to eat?" Carlos further explained, fiddling nervously with his fingers a bit. Katie could feel her face warm up. Go out, just her and Carlos? She had never been alone with just the Latino before. Yeah, she had hung out with James, but that was different. Katie didn't have a huge crush on the pretty boy. He was too concieted for his own good. She would much rather hang around Carlos. Katie likes him, a lot. She felt her lips turn up into a smile.

"Yeah, uh sure," Katie smirked sheepishly, feeling a little hot. Looking down at herself, she realized she was dressed in her sleepwear. "Just let me go change," she said, hoping from the big orange couch and walking to her room. As she closed the door, she ran to her closet, sifting through to possibly find something decent to wear. _"I'm going out to eat with Carlos!" _she smiled excitedly to herself, slipping her shirt off and pulling on a fresh one. Out of all of her brother's friends, Carlos caught Katie's eye the most. She had known him the longest, and something about his childlike personality just...drew her in. Katie realized though, she shouldn't be getting too worked up. Carlos was seventeen, much too old to have feelings for a thirteen year old like her, she thought. But nevertheless, she was still stirred. She held feelings for Carlos since she was around ten. Always thinking he was cute, she matured, and began to develop deeper infatuations for him.

Looking over herself in her full length mirror, she was satisfied by her outfit choice. Katie wore a white and blue plaid button down, the sleeves rolled halfway up, with a pair of dark, straight legged jeans. Her chestnut colored hair was draped down her shoulders, her bangs swooping over half of her forehead, a bright blue head band holding them in place. Exhaling heavily, she exited the room. As she closed her bedroom door, Katie turned to see Carlos, leaning against the arcade racing game, patiently waiting. He wore a black V neck with a thin, dark grey and black striped zip up sweater, a pair of deep blue skinny jeans, and white Vans. Katie noticed he was also wearing his black rimmed glasses, which he only put on when his contacts went missing. She felt herself blush once more at how stunning he looked.

"You ready?" Carlos smiled, jingling his car keys in his hand. Katie nodded, walking over to the door, the Latino opening it for her. Carlos walked behind Katie, studying her attire.

_"She looks so cute,"_Carlos grinned as they reached the elevator. Infact, he concluded he had never seen her look more adorable. "So where to?" He asked, pushing the parking garage button on the panel. Katie thought for a moment.

"I'm kinda in the mood for Chinese," she concluded, just in time as the _ding _from the elevator sounded, the metal doors opening. Carlos wasn't surprised. Anything oriental was the girl's favorite. As Katie climbed into the Jeep, she suddenly saw the top coming down, revealing Carlos, turning his car into a convertible.

"The nights so nice, I thought we would take the top down," Carlos smiled, climbing into his car. He was right. As they pulled out onto the street, the warm air began to blow against Katie's cheeks, her long hair swirling around behind her. The sky was pitch black, and the stars were being masked by the various street lamps and illuminated signs. "I texted your mom. I told her we were bored so we went out to eat," Carlos said loudly over the sound of wind blowing into the car. Katie nodded, leaning back in her seat. She still couldn't believe she was out with her biggest crush, alone for once.

* * *

Ms. Knight's cell phone buzzed in her purse as she walked down the aisle inside Walmart. She first glanced up, checking to see if Kendall, Logan, and James were behaving. Nope. They were fighting over which cereal to buy, and causing a mess in the process. She rolled her eyes, flipping her phone open. Ms. Knight read over what Carlos had sent her, not thinking twice about it as she smiled, tucking her phone back into her pocket book. She looked up, only to find almost the entire cereal aisle of the store in dissaray, her son and his two wild friends no where to be found. "Ugh..."

* * *

Carlos and Katie arrived at the restaurant, parking and walking to the door. It was eight o'clock on a Saturday night, so you could imagine the crowd that was packed into the establishment. They found a nice little table near the window and sat, looking over the menus in their hands. Carlos peeked over his, staring at Katie through his glasses. The lighting in the bistro was dim, but the window's flouresent lights shadowed her face beautifully. He was admittedly nervous, seeing as how he was basically head over heels for the girl in front of him. Putting down his menu, he was about to speak when their waiter arrived.

_"Perfect timing."_ Carlos sarcastically commented in his head as they placed their orders.

About ten minutes later the same man came out, setting plates of delicious looking food in front of Carlos and Katie. She went right for the chop sticks, picking them up and grabbing her noodles, eating them with ease. Carlos watched her and smiled. "How do you use those things?!" He laughed, attempting to pick up a piece of his chicken. Katie giggled as he failed miserably, the food slipping all over his plate.

"Watch me," she instructed, showing Carlos step by step how to handle the eating utensils. Confident that he could now do it, he dove in, only to fail once more. His excited face fell, and Katie laughed. "Here," she reached across the table, grasping a piece of the chicken between her own chop sticks and bringing it up, popping it between Carlos' lips. Katie sat back down suddenly, a blush immediately flooding her pale cheeks. A matching shade appeared on the Latino's face as he chewed the piece of food. At that moment, he felt like he was in complete love with her, no matter how random the situation was. Finally breaking the silence, was his infectious laughter.

"Thanks Katie, ill stick to a fork though," Carlos dumbly said, picking up his American eating utensil. She akwardly laughed along with him, feeling as though she shouldn't have done that. What was she thinking? This was her brother's best friend, not to mention he was four years older than her! Shaking her head, she eased up a bit, starting a random conversation. Carlos stabbed a piece of his sesame chicken, finaly able to feed himself, a smile spreading across his face, his high cheekbones prominent as he popped the food into his mouth.

After Carlos had paid for the meal and the two left the restaurant, it was only about eight forty-five. "You wanna head home?" The Hispanic teen asked, starting up his car. Katie strapped the black seat belt around her body, turning to her friend.

"No, actually. Lets go to the park," Katie suggested, making Carlos raise his dark eyebrows.

"Is there a swirly slide at this so called park?" He questioned, gaining a nod and smile. "Then to the park it is!" Carlos shouted rather loudly, driving down the road. Katie smiled as the breeze began to blow her hair back. Carlos was so quirky, and she found that utterly adorable.

They arrived at the park and literally no one was there, seeing as how it was night time. "Race you to the slide!" Katie shouted, jumping from the Jeep and into the grass. Carlos frantically tried to keep up with her, yelling stupid things like he always did. She of course, beat him to it, and they both now stood at the top platform of the slide. "Was I too fast for yah?" Katie teased, watching Carlos double over, breathing heavily.

"Hehe, you seem to be forgetting who won the Palm Woods 500 world cup," Carlos poked her small nose, still somewhat out of breath. Katie stuck out her tongue as she jumped forward, going down the swirly slide. Carlos laughed, chasing after her. They had both landed on the green grass, uncontrollably giggling.

After about five turns on the slide, Katie became bored with it, and insisted that Carlos push her on the swing. He of course obliged, watching as she hopped onto the swings seat. He smiled, his hands making light contact with her back. It was silent for a few moments as he got into rythm, pushing her body forward. They listened to the night's natural music, the frogs and crickets playing them a melody of chirps and croaks. The park was right by the ocean, so the scent of saltwater filled their nostrils. The soft sounds of the waves crashing onto the sandy shore mixed with the animal's and insect's song.

"So, I never really see you hanging around anyone at the Palm Woods. Don't you have any friends?" Carlos wondered aloud, breaking the vocal silence. He was so blunt about things. The question didn't seem to affect her in the least as Katie shrugged swinging higher, feeling the night's warm air tickle her light skin.

"No, not really. I mean, I could if I wanted to, but I have you guys, and the housekeeping staff to play poker with," Katie laughed as she felt Carlos' palms shove her back. A smile spread across his face, but then quickly fell as he thought of something. Biting his lip, he contemplated. Did he really want to ask her though? He decided to man up and risk it.

"Uhm, so, I never really see you with any...boys either," Carlos nervously started, causing Katie's big brown eyes to grow bigger. "Do you, uh, like...anyone?" The birthday girl felt her stomach drop. Was Carlos really asking her this? He had seemed to be acting odd all night, but she figured that was just Carlos being Carlos. This was something she never would have expected from him. Katie gulped down the dry lump that had formed in her throat.

"Uh, yeah actually. There's this one guy." Katie was thankful her back was turned so her crush couldn't see her glowing red face. Carlos felt his stomach knot. Was he really doing this? After all this time was he finally going to tell her?

"Do... you know if he likes you back?" Carlos managed out, his hands still pushing the young girl on the swing.

"No. I mean, I've known him for a really long time, but he's always just seemed like a really good friend," Katie's fingers gripped the chains of the swing, her bottom lip clenched between her teeth. "And besides...he's way too old for me,"

Carlos' heart skipped a beat. Could she really mean him?


End file.
